haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Warfront
|Sensen}} is the two hundred and thirty-second chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 52nd issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2016 series. Overview Kiyoko goes to retrieve Hinata's lost bag while the team warms up for their first match. As she ran to the station, she recalls her memories of when she first became the manager and her journey with the volleyball team. Kiyoko returns to the gym just in time with Hinata's bag that contains his shoes ahead of Karasuno's match against Tsubakihara Academy. Plot A younger Kiyoko fell over after failing to clear a hurdle. She stared up to the clouds in the sky while thinking she must have fallen once again. Back to the present, Karasuno realizes that Hinata took the wrong bag when they were waiting at the train station. With Kageyama's suggestion, Yamaguchi calls Hinata's cell phone that have been left in his bag and successfully finds out the location of the other party. Kiyoko decides to go retrieve the bag since it's not far away and leaves her usual managerial duty to Yachi. On her way, Kiyoko recalls the time Daichi asked her to be the volleyball club manager during their first year. She agreed, after having left track and field, and had to study all the rules of volleyball by herself. Gradually, she became invested and grew into a true member of the team even if she wasn't the one playing on the court. At this time, the match ahead of Karasuno just finished, and the team prepares to start their official warm-ups. Kiyoko finds the other party and exchanges the bags. After checking the content of the bag, she sprints back in hopes of making it on time. Kiyoko reveals the manager role isn't that important to seriously affect the team if left empty, but she feels the need to entrust her post to someone new for the sake of her underclassmen. She thinks about how something one put immense time and effort into can end so abruptly. However, she is fine with it since she is only focused on tackling the challenge ahead. Despite not wearing the uniform or playing in matches, Kiyoko is fighting alongside the rest of her team in her own way. Kiyoko returns to the stadium just in time and hands Hinata's bag to Yachi. She gives a fist pump to her fellow third years and acknowledges the first years' gratiude with a victory sign. Hinata is rejuvenated after getting back his shoes, right on time for their match against Tsubakihara Academy. Appearances * Kiyoko Shimizu * Shōyō Hinata * Hitoka Yachi * Ittetsu Takeda * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Hisashi Kinoshita * Kazuhito Narita * Kei Tsukishima * Asahi Azumane * Chikara Ennoshita * Daichi Sawamura * Kōshi Sugawara * Tobio Kageyama * Keishin Ukai * Yū Nishinoya * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Hidemi Tashiro (flashback) * Hiroki Kurokawa (flashback) * Kazuki Maruyama (name not revealed) * Sakae Echigo (name not revealed) * Motoki Teradomari (name not revealed) Chapter notes Character revelations *Kiyoko used to do track and field but appears to have quit the sport before her first year of high school. Trivia *In the official English manga release this chapter is called "Battle Lines." Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 26 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Tsubakihara